Veronica Zeffermann
Veronica Zeffermann is a fictional character in the Reshan television series Havershom, portrayed by Anja Mur. She was the show's first protagonist, being the central character of season one, and remained a major character until season eight. Characterization Veronica appears to be beautiful and a fun person on first glance, but deep down she is shown to be a very fractured person because of her tumultuous upbringing. Due to both her mother leaving her at a young age, and her rocky relationship with her elementary school friends, Veronica is somewhat distrusting of females, and has a hard time forming close relationships with them. She generally has a hard time making friends in general, because of her struggles with anxiety and depression, which she is very candid and open about. Veronica also has problems with how she presents herself. She often self-admittedly gets "hooked" onto things that appear to be well-liked or popular, whether or not she believes that she should be doing them. Veronica also has an addictive personality, and in addition to that, both of her parents had struggled with addiction, so she is advised not to take part in drugs or alcohol, yet does anyway. While Veronica often likes to make people believe she has her life under control, she truly does not, and this is shown in season five during her breakdown. Character history Veronica was born on 15 May 1995 in the Sajuman borough of Hederhelm. Her drug addict mother abandoned the family when she was six years old. Following this, her and her family moved frequently throughout Resha, living in several cities and attending many schools. Afterwards, her, her brother, and her father moved in with her grandparents in the Hammalukka borough. Veronica studies a social sciences program at Marina Peffel School, but is interested in art and wishes to do that with her life. Seasons 1–2 The series began with Veronica attending school at Peffel. The summer before high school began, her best friends Viktoria, Leja, and Alexandra dumped her from the friend group, just after the four of them decided to attend the same high school. Originally, she had no friends and keeps to herself, but eventually meets Lukas Titjansk, a friend of Viktoria's who she knew from elementary school. Lukas then introduces her to his group of friends: aspiring musician Lise Kappel, stoner Helena Bostromann, smart girl Paula Zakker, footballer Cristoff Purus, and party girl Malina Sandsk. The season focuses on Veronica beginning to understand who she is and turn a new page in her life. Some of her struggles in the season consist of her poor relationship with her father that borders on abuse, her mother attempting to become a part of her life again, her family's struggles with money, and eventually being kicked out of her grandparents' house and forced to move in with Helena. Season two sees Veronica in a much less important role. Her relationship with Lukas is shown to be much stronger, as they are seen bonding with a common enemy in Viktoria. Her relationships with Helena, Lise, Paula, Malina, and Cristoff strengthen as well. Veronica also begins taking her potential art career much more seriously, and slacks off in school because of this. Seasons 3–4 In season three, Veronica's role increases much more. A recurring trend in the scene is her budding relationship with Cristoff. However, Veronica leads him on continuously only to end up denying him several times. She plans on losing her virginity to him during their New Year's Eve party, but chickens out. Afterwards, she spreads malicious rumors about him through the group, which results in them ousting him. Veronica is arguably the second most important character during season four. As Helena's roommate, she guides her through her struggles with mental illness and acts as a mentor, as she was previously going through the same issues during season one. This results in their bond becoming stronger than ever. Seasons 5–6 In season five, Veronica begins a relationship with Samel Kopp. Her relationship with Samel proves to be controversial with the friend group, as her intense jealousy begins tearing apart her relationships with her friends, specifically Lise and Helena. She eventually has a panic attack because she believes that Samel will leave her for Lise, and that she's unable to trust them. After her panic attack, she moves out of Helena's house and begins living with Samel. While she remains a part of the group, her relationship with the rest of them becomes fractured and almost unfixable. Due to Lukas's newfound friendship with Viktoria and Alexandra, their friendship is hurt the most. Veronica maintains a small profile during season six. After the events in the previous season, her relationship with her friends is damaged and she decides to give them distance in order to not ruin their relationship. However, she is still present during the season. Seasons 7–8 Veronica becomes one of the most important characters during season seven. Because of Veronica and Samel being careless in their relationship, she ends up becoming pregnant and doesn't know what to do. Confiding in her friends doesn't work, as they had previously warned her that she was being careless with sex, and she simply did not listen. After struggling with making a decision, Veronica sees her mom for the first time since she left the family, and decides that it's best for everyone to have an abortion. Season eight sees Veronica taking a much smaller role. She gets heavily involved in the toskfammi celebrations, and decorates the group's bus in a spectacular way which lets them win the Best Bus competition. Ultimately, she graduates from Peffel along with the rest of the group, and ends up studying at a private fine arts college in Northern Resha after being awarded a full scholarship. Other versions Veronica is known under different names in different international remakes of the show. In the Velkanian remake, she is known as "Nika Kako", and is portrayed by Gina Jo. In the Gregus remake, she is known as "Inna Karinta", and is portrayed by Katalina Narażova. In the Loghtian remake, she is known as "Vika Delo Grak", and is portrayed by Kari Shur Samper. Category:Havershom characters Category:Fictional Reshan people Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2011 Category:Fictional characters with depression Category:Fictional characters with anxiety disorder Category:Fictional characters from Hederhelm Category:Fictional bisexual women Category:Fictional marijuana users Category:Fictional LGBT people